Broken Hearts
by xxrach97
Summary: After Hermione decided to break up with her devilishly handsome red-headed boyfriend, Ron, things start to go downhill from there.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts**

I am still in absolute shock, and refuse to believe what had happened an hour ago had actually happened. I cannot believe that I had just broken up with Ron.

~0~0~

It's not like I'm the one to blame. I was sick and tired of how our relationship was going, and I decided that it was too much. Ron and I constantly argue over things; even tiny little disagreements can sometimes turn into loud screaming matches. I wanted to believe that we were doing fine; that my dream of someday marrying Ron and starting a family with him would develop into a reality.

So I simply walked out. I was at his house, and as usual, we had disagreed about something stupid, which I refuse to mention. He had stood up from his seat, and I had too. Ron had opened his mouth to retort back at me, and I had stomped out of his home. End of story.

From then on, I have received at least...wait, let me check..._four _text messages and _five _phone calls from Ron, each of which I have continued to ignore. Can't he simply take a hint? I know for sure that our parents are going to be devastated about this decision. After all, Ron and I had planned to hold our engagement ceremony in a few weeks. Our plans would now have to be cancelled.

When on earth is Ron, my devilishly handsome red-headed ex-boyfriend (who was actually going to be my fiancée) going to stop pestering me? I am already dreading the time when I will be forced to stumble over my words as I attempt to explain everything to Mum and Dad...

**A/N: I apologise sincerely if this chapter seems wayyy too short for anyone's liking; I promise that the chapters which are still yet to come will have a massive change, in terms of length and storyline. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far, and I will continue. Regardless of the lack of reviews I will surely receive in days to come, I shall definitely continue this fanfic as I already have a cunning plot in my mind. I also promise to finish all my other fanfictions, and to try my absolute most not to abandon them mid-story. **


	2. Stretched to the Limit

**Chapter 2: Stretched to the Limit**

**Sorry for the long wait! But I promise to keep updating now, as long as you continue to review and tell me what you think about the story. Enjoy! x**

Mum and Dad stared at me with open mouths, their faces masks of shock.

"WHAT?" Mum screeched. "Hermione darling, you can't just suddenly change your mind. I've booked everything already! Th-the whole ceremony can't just be cancelled!"

Mum collapsed onto the sofa, while Dad tried to calm her down. I sighed. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I know that you've been arranging this for months now, but well…we haven't exactly been getting along lately." I had difficulty getting the words out.

"I don't think I can bear it any longer." I was close to tears now. "Can't you just respect my decision?"

Mum's face softened. She stood up and walked towards me, holding me tight in her warm arms. She smelt of rose petals, as usual. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Oh Hermione, we do respect your decision. But don't you think this is a little bit too…last minute?"

I turned my tear-glistened face towards Mum. "Too last minute? But the ceremony wasn't to be held until four weeks later!" I was beginning to feel frustrated.

Mum dropped her arms, folding them tightly across her chest.

"Well, we will do our best to sort things out. At least try to be nice to Ronald, won't you?" She said stiffly.

I nodded, and then turned to leave the house.

0~0~0

As soon as I opened the door, I almost had a heart attack. Ron was standing outside, holding a bouquet of roses. I knew this would happen.

The moment he caught sight of me, he brightened. "Hermione, I – "

I ignored him, trying to dodge past his broad figure. He stopped me, holding my shoulders firmly.

"What now?" I snarled.

"Please, 'Mione. Just let me explain."

My face turned even sourer. "What are you planning to do? Bribe me with those roses so our plans can't be cancelled?"

Ron stopped, smiling hopefully at me and holding out the roses. I pushed them aside, and managed to get past him.

I ran and ran, ignoring his wild pleas. Ron's voice slowly faded into the distance as I ran farther away from him. When I was certain that he wouldn't catch up with me, I buried my face into my hands and finally let the tears fall. My life was a mess right now.

**R&R please! xx**


	3. Stranger

**Chapter 3: Stranger **

**Okay, this chapter might cause you guys to think, "Ohmigod what is she going on about? Where's Ron in all this?" But don't worry, the story has only just begun XD REVIEW PLEASE xx **

"What's wrong?"

My head snapped up just in time to see a tall, dark handsome man gazing at me in sympathy. He looked reasonably familiar, with his slick platinum blond hair and slender build. But I couldn't seem to remember what his name was. Could he possibly be…? No. I shook that thought away. Draco Malfoy was dead. He had died years ago in the battle between You Know Who and Harry. His expression was what had caused me extreme doubt in the first place, as he smiled warmly at me. Draco Malfoy could never smile like that. My stomach did the somersaults as I hurriedly rubbed away my tears, embarrassed.

"It's nothing. D-don't worry about me," I stuttered, looking at my feet. The stranger walked towards me and gently tucked a strand of my curly brown hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek.

I looked up at him, loving the feeling of his hand upon me. By the time I knew what was happening, I pulled away, walking as far away from him as possible. Who did he think he was, touching me like that when he hardly knew me?

I broke into a run when I heard quick footsteps behind me. Finally, I felt someone grasp my shoulders, causing me to stop. I struggled as his grip tightened. He turned me around to face him.

"Hermione, stop!" He demanded. I obeyed, but not because he had told me to. He had called me "Hermione". How did he know who I was?

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I spat in his face.

He looked away sheepishly, letting go of me. I never broke my gaze, because I was certain he knew something that he didn't want me to know.

"I'm an old friend of your fiancée's. Ronald Weasley," he mumbled.

I glared at him. "Well…what is your name?" He stared straight into my eyes as he spoke.

"D-Dave. Dave…Marshall." His stormy grey eyes looked away from my brown ones, and he tucked his hands into his pockets.

I didn't know what to believe anymore. "Dave Marshall? Well, Ron never mentioned you before," I murmured softly to myself.

"And besides," I spoke loudly for him to hear, "if you were really a friend of Ron's, then you wouldn't dare touch me. We are getting engaged soon, you know."

Oh no. What had I just said?

Dave (or so he said) smirked. "Oh really? Then what were you doing here alone, crying?"

I didn't know what to say. Dave chuckled. "You do not have to lie to me, Hermione. Tell you what. Let me walk you back home. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering around in dark places such as this."

I nodded slowly, and we began the journey home.


	4. Unexpected

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am really really sorry for the long wait! Even though I said I wasn't going to continue this, I've decided that I will after all (: So here is the fourth chapter, enjoy! **

As I led Dave along through the winding narrow streets, I sneaked furtive glances at him. Despite him saying who he was, I still didn't completely believe him. Ron would tell me if he knew someone named Dave Marshall who was a Malfoy look-alike. Wouldn't he? The thought of Ron caused fresh tears to spring to my eyes. I hurriedly sniffed, wiping them away before Dave could see.

We continued walking in an awkward silence, with only a few streetlights to illuminate our way. Once in a while, I would direct him across a road or tell him to turn left. The silence was so intense it was literally driving me mad.

I glanced at Dave, noting the way his fair hair seemed to light up the surroundings. Just as I was thinking about his chiseled features, he turned around to stare at me. My brown eyes met those of his steely grey ones. We held the gaze for a few seconds before I looked away, blushing like an idiot. I thought I saw his mouth curve into a smile, but I couldn't be too sure.

"So, Hermione," Dave began. I jumped when I heard his voice, causing him to emit a low chuckle. "How are things with Ron, anyway? I haven't spoken to him in a while."

I fidgeted, staring fixedly at the ground. "Well," I mumbled. "We're fine, I guess…"

Dave brought a hand to his ear, leaning in close to me. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

I rolled my eyes. Now he was just making fun of me. I'll show him who he can mess with.

Straightening up, I spoke loudly without thinking. "Actually, things are great. Did I mention that he and I are getting engaged soon?"

"Yeah, you already said that. And didn't I say that I didn't believe you because you were crying back there?"

I ignored him.

"In that case, there's really no need to talk about my love life anymore. Who do you think you are anyway, showing up out of the blue and asking me these kinds of things?"

Dave shrugged. "Just curious, that's all."

I let that pass. Soon enough, my house sprung into view. The lights were on, and I could see people moving around inside. Mum and Dad must be worried sick.

We approached the front of the house, and then it was time to part. I turned around to face Dave, and found him already staring at me strangely.

I froze. "What is it?"

Dave shook his head quickly. "Nothing, it's just…Hermione, I-" He stopped.

This guy was such a strange person.

"Okay then, well I'll just get going," I muttered. Just as I was about to head to the door, he grabbed my shoulders.

I squealed in fright, my heart beating a hundred miles per hour. I swiveled around to look at Dave. His expression was startled, something I couldn't understand. Wasn't I meant to be the startled one?

Noticing that his hands were shaking, I raised an eyebrow. "Dave, what's going on? You are really starting to freak me out."

When he didn't say anything, I shrugged his hands off and began to back away from him. I broke into a run, finally reaching the front door. Panting heavily, I swirled around to see if he was still standing there, and found…nobody. He was gone. Vanished into thin air. Breathing rapidly, I entered the house, trying to get the image of his face out of my mind.

**A/N (2): So, did you like that? For those of you who are Romione shippers, don't worry because this will still remain a Romione story, no matter how many other guys there are! ^^ Please give me some feedback and suggestions if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate it! I will try my best to update at least once a week, or maybe even twice a week if I have spare time. Please R&R! xx**


	5. Complications

Chapter 5: Complications.

The next morning, I woke to the shrieking of my alarm clock and managed to hit my head onto the headboard. Blinking, I sat up and yawned. It was another long day at the Ministry. After the War with Voldemort, I had moved on to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, continuing to support S.P.E.W. Ronald and Harry were both Aurors, tracking down any escaped Death Eaters. Conveniently, our offices were just a floor away from each other. After work, we always used to meet up and have a coffee before heading home. Today however, that wasn't looking like a possibility at all.

~0~0~

Waiting in the crowded elevator, my pulse began to hitch up as I thought of bumping into Ron. What would we say to each other? I made up my mind that I was going to act as if he and I were nothing more than colleagues. It was the safest option. I was squished in the very front of the elevator with no room to move at all. When the door opened, I had to stifle a gasp when I saw that unmistakable mane of red hair. God, he was tall. I know he saw me, because he seemed to freeze as well. Harry was beside him.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry smiled. I smiled back in way of greeting. Ron simply turned his back on me and started straight ahead. I couldn't help feeling disappointed, even if it was only a tiny bit. When we finally reached the floor, I brushed past Ron on the way out as we parted ways.

~0~0~

I was exhausted after a long day in the office. It was only 5p.m. and my eyes struggled to keep open. There was a sudden knock on the door.

A smile began to work its way onto my mouth when I saw who it was.

Standing up, I opened the door. "Ginny! What a surprise to see you here."

She grinned breathlessly. "Well, the team was let off early today so I decided to visit Harry and Ron, and stop by to see how you were doing."

Ginny was a professional player for the Holyhead Harpies. Her team was a raging success right now in the world of Quidditch. I could say the same for her and Harry – at most times, the two were practically inseparable.

I led her inside my office, gesturing for her to sit. We settled down comfortably.

She leaned forward with wide eyes. "So, I heard about the break-up."

Sighing, I shrugged. "Well, news travels fast around here. Who told you this time, Harry or Ron?"

"Well, Ron told Harry and I forced it out of both of them," she admitted.

I laughed softly, even though I was far from feeling happy.

Ginny looked anxious. "Hermione, we can talk about it you know…have a girl-to-girl talk."

I looked up at her. "Ginny, I don't know what to do anymore."

She gazed at me in concern. "With Ron, you mean?"

"He's part of this whole mess." I paused. Should I tell her about David?

Before I could change my mind, I launched into a quick explanation of what had happened with Ron and David. When I finished, Ginny stared at the table top thoughtfully.

"David Marshall? I've never heard of him before…" She muttered, frowning.

"Hermione, don't trust him. He might not be who he says he is," Ginny cautioned. "It all seems very fishy to me."

I leaned back in my chair. "I know! I debated for a while if he was D-Draco Malfoy or not…"

Ginny stood up, her red hair flying behind her. "Oh my goodness, he might be! I mean, your description of him seems almost identical to Malfoy's." Her eyes shone brightly.

Catching her breath, she sat down slowly. "You have to let me meet him someday."

When I began to protest, she stopped me. "Oh come on Hermione, after all it's not like anything bad's going to happen. I assure you, once I glimpse him I'll know if he's Malfoy or not."

I nodded reluctantly, still unsure.

Ginny sprung up again. She seemed energetic today.

"Anyway, Hermione when does your shift finish? We could meet him afterwards!"

"No, Ginny!" I almost shouted. She stared at me questioningly. I told myself to calm down. "Besides, Harry is probably waiting for you. You'll meet David someday, I promise…just not today. I'm feeling very tired. At least that part was true.

Ginny shrugged. "Okay then. I'll see you later, Hermione," she said. We exchanged a brief hug and she approached the door. Before leaving, she turned around.

"Just remember what I said…be careful around David."

I rolled my eyes, nodding. With a quick smile, Ginny rushed outside in a whirlwind.

Sighing, I stood up and glanced at the clock. It was 5.30p.m – time for me to go home.

Grasping my handbag, I turned off the lights and locked the door.

~0~0~

Outside, a light breeze was picking up and I shivered involuntarily. The doors of the Ministry behind me opened and I glanced behind me. It was Matilda; I remembered talking to her at one stage. I had to stop hoping to bump into Ron…besides, wasn't that the exact thing I was dreading?

Turning away, I approached my car and began the journey home.

10 min. later…

When I was about to swerve into my driveway, I had the shock of my life. There was a tall dark figure standing in front of me. I screamed. Who was it? Some stalker?

Stopping the engine, I got outside slowly, pointing a shaking finger at the figure.

"You! Who do you think you are, standing in front of my house like that? You could have been hit!"

I was about to back away, thinking he was going to grab me or something. Then he pulled down his hood, revealing his face. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was David.

Then a flare of anger burst inside of me. Why was he here again?

"David!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it. He was _smiling. _

That caught me off-guard.

"Hermione, I was simply waiting for you to get home. I have to ask you something."

"No!" I objected harshly. He grinned impishly.

"David, who are you really? I want to know who you are, who you really are. Or else I'm afraid I'll have to call the cops. You keep on turning up unexpectedly… it's unnerving."

He cocked his head to the side. "Do I scare you?" He asked softly.

"What?" I said indignantly. "That was not what I was implying! Just answer the damn question."

"I told you already, I am David Marshall."

This again. "Well, I don't believe you." I approached him, even though my instincts were yelling at me to get as far away from him as possible. Ginny's words echoed eerily in my mind… "Just remember what I said, be careful around David…"

I stopped when I was right in front of him, glaring upwards at his face. "Are you…Malfoy?"

I searched his face for any hint of recognition. He didn't so much as raise an eyebrow. This guy could really act, couldn't he?

He laughed. "Who the hell is Malfoy? I told you, my name is David Marshall. I live right opposite your house, in case you haven't noticed."

"You…do?" I looked at the tidy row of houses opposite my own. David pointed towards the one right in the middle.

"That's where I live," he said.

I stared at him suspiciously. No matter what he said, I wasn't going to follow his little act.

"Oh…right," I smiled warmly. "That matter aside, what were you going to ask me before?"

David looked surprised at my sudden change of heart.

"Um…I was wondering," he said awkwardly, "if you wanted to go out sometime. You know, we could get to know each other better, as neighbors."

I almost burst out laughing. As neighbors?

"Sure," I agreed cheerfully. "Do you mind if my friend Ginny tags along?"

David's face darkened for a fleeting moment. "Ginny? I…"

"Yes?" I asked expectantly. Of course, he was Malfoy wasn't he?

He cleared his throat. "Erm, why not? The more the merrier, after all." He flashed me a quick smile, showing off his perfectly brushed white teeth. "Six o'clock on Friday, at The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good!" I declared. "I'll see you later."

"Um, yes. Right," he muttered. I got back into my 4WD and began to veer into the driveway. I noticed that David stood back watching. Quickly looking away, I stopped the car and walked determinedly into my home. I swear I could still feel his two eyes boring into my back, seeing right through me.

~0~0~

"Mum, Dad…I'm home!" I announced.

"Hermione darling!" I was surprised to see them rush into the doorway.

I gazed at them suspiciously. "What is it?"

They looked at each other nervously. This couldn't be good.

"Hermione, we've decided to give you and Ronald some time," Mum stated. "We know that you two are just going through a rough patch at the moment, and that things between you will be sorted out in no time at all."

I stared at her. What was she babbling on about?

Dad butted in. "Yes Hermione, you just need to sort out your differences. So we've arranged a date between you too. Ronald has agreed as well."

"A date?" I asked faintly.

"Yes, a date," Mum said worriedly. "Is that okay with you?"

Okay? Of course it wasn't okay! I couldn't believe that little prat, agreeing to this!

"When?" I questioned.

"We were thinking maybe on Friday night? Does that work with you?"

I was about to nod hesitantly, but then I remembered David.

"No, sorry I can't! I'm busy that night," I said.

Mum's gaze sharpened. "What do you mean, you're busy that night? Nothing can be more important than sorting out your relationship with Ronald. I thought you came home early from work on Fridays."

"I do, but this is something else. It's important as well!" I complained. "I'm meeting up with Ginny, since we haven't spoken in a while." Surely it didn't matter if I left out David. They didn't need to know about him.

"Well, you can always meet up with her later," Mum said. "You are seeing Ronald, and that's that."

They turned away and walked off. Just like that.

I was so angry, so unbelievably angry. At everyone – Ron, Mum, Dad, everyone!

So I made a decision. I wasn't going to show up at the date. Let him wait there by himself. I had something else I had to do, anyway.

**A/N: **How was it? I'm sorry for the long wait AGAIN! I had to study for some really important examinations, and I guess I couldn't be bothered posting this up on fanfiction. Sorry if this chapter wasn't good or anything, it was sort of a filler!

Thank you, thank you to all you guys who reviewed my previous (very short) chapter: Raven Starhawk, larnaka22, and Romine 'Heart' Luvaa x. Haha, sorry for the wait once again! I'll try not to abandon this story, so even if it takes me months to update (which I hope it won't), I'll still continue! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought…sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors; I wrote this very quickly. Anyway, until we meet again, toodles! x


	6. The Three Broomsticks

**Chapter 6: The Three Broomsticks.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. Or two, if that's what you feel like. Thanks for the reviews my last chapter received; I really appreciate them :)**

**Oh yeah. And I looked back at my previous chapter, and noticed that somehow, I started calling Dave 'David'. Oops. So um, if you happen to notice that I've done the same mistake in this chapter, sorry. ^^**

Breakfast the following morning was sure to be awkward. That was why I decided to take as long as possible brushing my teeth and detangling my hair (unsuccessfully, I might add). What had happened last night was still vivid in my mind. I seriously regretted waking up early today. Finally, I decided to leave the comfort of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. Mum was facing me expectantly while Dad was sitting at the breakfast table reading a Muggle newspaper. I sat down at an empty spot at the table where a plate of pancakes already sat waiting. I dug in, as it served as an excuse for not having to talk. However, Mum was not to be deterred easily.

"Good morning Hermione, I see you're up nice and early today," she said in a cheerful tone. Perhaps she was guilty for bringing upon me news of the 'date' yesterday. Maybe.

"Mm-hmm." I poured myself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down. After finishing the pancakes, I stood up and grabbed my briefcase. Mum looked at me.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes. I'll be home at 5, don't worry."

"Wait!"

I turned around inquiringly.  
Mum gave me a tentative smile. "Remember, don't express your anger on Ronald alright? It's not his fault."

Finally, I managed to escape. Breathing in the fresh morning air, I set off to the public toilets and then came to an abrupt halt. It was only 7 and work didn't start until 8. An hour was plenty of time to confront him. So I decided to Apparate there. That would give me more time. The date was his fault, no matter what Mum said, so I wasn't going to let him go that easily.

~0~0~

The moment I saw him, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to do it. I wanted to back out so badly. After all, I didn't need to do this - I was merely acting on a whim. As I approached his office, I saw that he was not the only person in the room. Good, even more reason for me to leave now before he saw me. When I moved closer, I saw that it was Harry. Anyone would recognize the glasses and jet-black hair.

I hadn't spoken to Harry in ages, if you didn't count the occasional 'hello's whenever we bumped into each other. Those had only been out of politeness, and I missed the old days when work hadn't been in the way. However, this meant that I was closer to my parents, so I couldn't really complain that much.

Before I could hesitate any farther, I went up to the door and knocked. There were huge butterflies in my stomach and I regretted eating all those pancakes in the morning. Hopefully I wouldn't barf onto Ron before getting to say anything.

The door swung open and I met the astonished eyes of Ron. Seeing me, Harry stood up hurriedly. Chuckling in embarrassment, he left the room after saying 'hi' to me.

Swallowing, Ron stepped back to allow me in. Despite there being two chairs (which were very comfortable-looking), I decided to stand because I wasn't staying here for long.

Ron was looking anywhere but at me. Willing myself to find the courage to say something, I finally let out my outburst.

"Ron, why did you agree to my parents' plan? Don't you understand what a breakup is?"

"What? You mean the date?"

I nodded impatiently.

"Hermione, that wasn't your parents' plan. That was my idea," he said, bemused.

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe it.

"Wait…so it was your idea to tell my parents to tell me that it was their idea?" I said in outrage.

"What?" Ron spluttered. "No, I just wanted them to pass on the news to you, because I knew that if I told you in person you wouldn't listen to me!"

I crossed my arms. I knew that I was being irrational but I really could not help it. "They are practically forcing me to attend this wretched date! It's hardly what you would call 'passing on the news'."

Ron's ears and face were almost as red as his hair. "Hermione, I told them that I wondered if you would want to have dinner with me so that we could sort out things! I said that it was okay if you didn't want to!"

I was confused and hurt. Why would Mum and Dad lie to me like that? Didn't they trust me in my own decisions?

"Well," I said grudgingly, "I would have preferred it if you hadn't included Mum and Dad in it. Now they won't stop badgering me about it. And besides, I had plans on Friday."

Ron gazed at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that they would be that bad. It's alright if we cancel the date altogether, it was a stupid idea anyway. I'll just probably spend the night alone."

I looked at him. "Ron, it's not your fault," I said softly.

He gazed at me. It surprised me how much I missed his eyes. His piercing blue eyes that reminded me of the cloudless sky. I shook myself out of my reverie, looking away from his captivating eyes.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to go on Friday though," I added stiffly. "It's because I have another appointment, or else…"

"Or else what?" Ron asked hopefully. I hated myself for putting on this cold act.

"Nothing," I remarked sharply. "I'll be leaving now."

Turning away from Ron, I left the office with a heavy heart. The unspoken words hung in the air, and despite my bad mood I wished that I had said them aloud.

_Or else I would have been more than happy to have dinner with you._

~0~0~

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully and soon enough, it was Friday. Gazing at my reflection, I wondered if all this worrying was really necessary. I couldn't back out now, could I? I didn't know why I was feeling so jittery all of a sudden. It seemed like all matters where men were concerned led to me feeling nauseous. After all, it's not like this was an actual date, right? A date usually involves two people, and since Ginny was accompanying me this did not qualify.

Sighing, I left my room and went downstairs. Dad was still at work and Mum was sitting on the sofa, watching television. She glanced up when I entered. Smiling warmly, she patted the spot beside her, motioning for me to come. However, I remembered how she had lied to me and I stood at the doorway. Mum switched off the television, a puzzled frown showing on her face.

"What is it, darling? Are you feeling nervous about the dinner with Ron?"

I still hadn't told her or Dad about canceling the date. I had actually planned on going to see Dave with Ginny instead, and pretending that I was in a fancy restaurant with Ron. They didn't need to know. Especially after they had intentionally lied to me. Crossing my arms, I lingered there for a moment before stomping upstairs. Why had I even bothered going to the living room? Ugh.

Throwing my door open, I bounded onto my bed. I heard footsteps running up the staircase towards my room.

"Go away," I moaned into my pillow, despite knowing how childish I was being.

Mum sat down beside me worriedly. "Hermione, what's wrong? Why did you hurry upstairs like that?"  
When I didn't answer, she placed a hand on my back. "You can tell me, you know," her voice softening. I hesitated with my face still buried in my pillow, before sitting up. Gazing at the wall, I began to speak.

"I found out that you lied to me, Mum." Beside me, I heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"Hermione, I-"  
"You don't have to pretend anymore," I said miserably. "Ron told me. It wasn't his fault; regardless of you telling me not to go yell at him, I did it anyway.'  
There was a brief lull in our conversation before Mum opened her mouth. "I'm sorry. Your father and I knew that you would be difficult if we told you the truth."  
When I began to argue, Mum's mouth twitched into a small smile. "You can't deny that, can you? You're always finding new ways to insult Ronald."  
I had to admit she was telling the truth. Ever since news of our breakup had spread, I had always been grumpy when he was mentioned. Even if I still harbored secret feelings for him. But I wasn't going to tell that to anyone.  
"I admit I was wrong to lie to you, but really, you and Ron were made for each other. Every relationship has its arguments, but then again, when is any couple perfect?"  
"There are many perfect couples," I retorted indignantly, still in a horrible mood. "Well, a couple can be considered perfect when they both agree on things 99% of the time. Unlike us."  
Mum grinned. "I see you're back to your usual cranky self."  
I rolled my eyes. "But Mum, next time, please don't lie to me. I can make my own decisions, you know."  
She sighed. "Your father and I have always supported you. Since the day we received that acceptance letter from Hogwarts, we have done our best to come to terms that you are more special than any ordinary human being." She paused. "Or, as you call us, 'Muggles'."  
I smiled at her. "Thanks for making me feel better, Mum." I laughed to myself. "I feel like I'm twelve years old, having you chase me upstairs to reason with me."  
Squeezing me into a hug, she aimed one last smile towards me before leaving.

I sat down on my duvet cover with a much better mood. I still had half an hour to kill; it was only 5. My thoughts somehow wandered back to Ron. He was all that occupied my thoughts these days. Our brief talk earlier in the week had reminded me of so many things. It had reminded me of our time together in Hogwarts and hunting down Horcruxes with Harry. It had reminded me of my feelings for him, which were still in existence. After that talk, we had gone back to ignoring each other. That had seemed like the right thing to do. Nonetheless, I couldn't deny that every minute of the day, there was a part of me that wanted to see him, even if we didn't exchange any words. Simply seeing his face was enough for me.

Looking at the clock, I stood up. It wouldn't hurt to show up early, would it? Clutching my purse, I set out into the open air and set off to Ron's house to collect Ginny. Hopefully Ron wouldn't be the lucky one to answer the door.

~0~0~

Ginny and I were huddled against our hard wooden seats in a corner booth at the The Three Broomsticks. We were both gulping down some Firewhiskey. This surprised even me, as I hardly consumed any alcoholic beverages – instead, I preferred Butterbeers. Even if they made me woozy. The pub was crowded as expected – Friday nights brought along plenty of customers. It was five minutes past 6 and I was bursting with impatience. I just wanted to get this over and done with. A part of me felt like I was betraying Ron by rendezvousing (even with an extra person) with a man so soon after our breakup. But I convinced myself that I had the right to move on.

I turned to Ginny quickly as a thought went through my head. "Hey...you didn't tell Ron where we're going, did you?"  
She shook her head. "No, of course not. He would have a fit if he found out we were seeing some guy."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I wouldn't have to spend the entire night worrying about Ron telling anyone about this.

Suddenly, there was a jingle as the door opened, revealing Dave. His blond hair was unkempt as he glanced around. When he spotted us, he sauntered over casually. I noticed that his gaze lingered on Ginny.

"Hello ladies," he announced with a smile. "Sorry I'm late; I'm not usually this tardy."

_Sure you aren't, _I thought with an eye roll. _Just take your time._

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. His resemblance with our old school enemy was unmistakable.

"I'm Ginny," she introduced reluctantly.

"Hermione's told me all about you," Dave smiled charmingly.

I had to suppress a cry out of outrage. He was such a liar; clearly trying to flirt with every woman he met. I mentally took back what I had thought before about moving on. Dave was the last person I wanted to 'move on' with.

"I'm Dave Marshall," he continued, offering his hand.

Ginny just stared at it. She obviously felt uncomfortable at shaking hands with someone who looked exactly like Draco Malfoy.

Dave hastily withdrew his hand, his smile faltering slightly. He was undoubtedly trying to save face.

I took a sip of Firewhiskey to refrain from groaning aloud. Why had I ever agreed to this?

"So, are you done with that Hermione?" He asked, nodding at my bottle. "Would you like another one while I order one for myself?"

I shook my head in disgust. "No, thanks. Too much Firewhiskey makes me terribly tipsy. Even Butterbeer has a bad effect on me…you see, my inhibitions are lowered."

Dave grinned. "Well, I wouldn't mind that from you."

I tried to resist the urge to stand up and leave already. After a moment of silence, I rose abruptly and glanced at Ginny out of the corner of my eye.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

As I pushed my chair out of the way, I heard Ginny rise. "Me too."

We both hurried away from Dave, whose eyebrows were practically at his hairline.

When we reached the bathroom, I heaved a deep sigh.  
"See what I mean, Ginny?"

She nodded. "I did believe you before, but I didn't think he would be the exact mirror-image of Malfoy! He is obviously lying about who he is."

"Yeah, but still…"

"But what?"

I gazed at the ground. "Have you seen him smile?"

Ginny stared at me like I was crazy. "Yes! He's just so damn annoying, grinning and smirking all the time."

I looked up. "No," I said softly. "When I first met him…when he had comforted me, he smiled at me. Actually smiled. The way Malfoy wouldn't have ever been able to do."

Ginny was incredulous. "Anyone can smile. It's just that Malfoy may have mastered the art of smiling like someone who actually cares."

I sighed, ignoring her sarcasm. "Whatever you say. You know, this meeting is really getting us nowhere. And I feel like…"

I didn't know how to tell Ginny this. She looked at me expectantly.

"…Like I'm betraying your brother by doing this. I still love Ron, and even after all this time, I can't believe our relationship has gotten to this state."

I felt like bursting into tears in front of Ginny. "It's all my fault though, so I shouldn't be the one saying this."

Ginny just looked at me in sympathy. "Hermione, it's not entirely your fault. You and Ron have had many disagreements. But you have to remember that every couple has to fight sometimes. A relationship without any discord wouldn't be right."

I nodded, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. Funnily enough, this reminded me of the conversation Mum and I had had back in my room. Taking a deep breath, I quickly composed myself. "I know. But I just needed a break, you know? Just because of tonight, it doesn't mean that I'm going to move onto Dave."

Ginny smiled, easing the tension. "I hope not."

Nudging her playfully, we started laughing like old times and left the bathroom.

I looked around the pub, searching for our table. Searching for that head with the platinum blond hair. Finally, after two rounds around the pub, my eyes rested on the empty table in the corner and I approached it with Ginny behind me. I was speechless. What was the meaning of this? Why did he keep on vanishing into thin air unexpectedly? Seriously, what was his problem? I turned to look at Ginny, whose eyes were as round as saucers.

"Hermione?"

The voice sounded strangely familiar, but it wasn't Dave. We both swiveled around and my mouth dropped open.

"Ron?"


End file.
